


THE BIGGEST OF INCONVINIENCES

by AgnesClementine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Injury, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Silly, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine
Summary: Len gets injured and Mick babysits him.





	THE BIGGEST OF INCONVINIENCES

**Author's Note:**

> I sprained my ankle two days ago and got inspired XD
> 
> Let me know what you think and enjoy! :)

It’s not the first time Len got hurt. Really, for someone who moves as gracefully and as swiftly as he does, Len can sometimes be such a complete klutz.

Still, Mick sees it a moment before it happens, his vision darkening for a second when he realizes what’s going to happen. His heart stutters in his chest in, he doesn’t doubt, much the same fashion as Len’s does when he misses the step and goes down with ‘ _oh, fuck_ ’ expression on his face.

Mick watches from the doorway as he lands forward, on his front, and sprawls over the floor with his arms out to protect his face. He’s frozen there for a second- because Len, the clumsy idiot, Jesus Christ, could have broken his neck and fucking died.

He’s ready to yell at him to be more careful while going down the goddamn stairs, but the first thing to break the sudden silence is Len’s quiet, but heartfelt, “ _Motherfucker._ ”

Even though he’s still recovering from what must have been _at least a light coronary_ , Mick snorts and approaches him.

“Nice. What’s broken?” He asks, ready to hold out a hand although he knows Len wouldn’t take it.

“Nothing’s broken,” Len says with a grimace, picking himself up. He stands up, about to take a step forward- and then he falls backward, landing on his ass on the stairs and clutching at his left ankle with his lips pressed into a thin line and his eyebrows pinched together. Once again, he says, “ _Motherfucker._ ”

  * ●●●●



Nothing is broken, in fact. But Len’s ankle is sprained and he hobbles around- _because he’s a stubborn fucking jackass_ \- while whining about it the whole time.

“Mick, it itches,” he says, scratching at the elastic wrap around his ankle.

Mick slaps his hand away, “Stop that or it’s gonna itch for a hell of a lot longer.”

Len pouts and slumps into the couch. His left leg is lifted up on the coffee table, a pillow underneath and an ice pack on his ankle. Len scrunches up his nose, looking at it. “And it’s too tight, I can’t feel my toes.”

Mick rolls his eyes, “Anything else, your Majesty?” He reaches down to touch Len’s foot and, okay, his toes do seem a bit cold. He might have wrapped it too tight.

He sits on the table and sets Len’s leg in his lap.

Len grins at him sarcastically, “No, _thanks_.”

Mick ignores him in favor of unwrapping his ankle. He sets the wrap to the side and grabs the tube of Tiger Balm to rub in Len’s skin. His ankle is a bit swollen and colored blue, but Mick saw much worse. He still tries to put on as little pressure as possible, massaging gently to get the blood flowing again.

Len settles against the cushions with a quiet sigh, allowing his eyes to close, and Mick is pretty sure he falls asleep by the time Mick wraps up his ankle again.

  * ●●●●



Mick jumps into action at the first sound of shuffling, peeking from behind the corner that gives him a direct view of the living room, and pins Len with a glare.

Len, halfway out of the couch, scowls at him. “I’m hungry.”

“Then I’ll bring you something,” Mick responds.

Len’s scowl deepens- because God forbid Leonard Snart accepts someone’s help. “I can get it myself, I’m not paralyzed from the neck down.”

Mick rolls his eyes for who knows what time since Len sprained his ankle, completely ignoring him. “Sit your ass down and tell me what you want to eat.”

Len’s eyebrows furrow as he pouts ( _he says it’s a glare, but it’s totally a pout and it makes him look 12 and cute as a button_ \- not that Mick would ever say that to his face). “Pancakes,” he decides and plops down on the couch, lifting his leg back on the coffee table.

Mick gives him another long look before retreating to the kitchen and starting to take out the ingredients for pancakes.

  * ●●●●



He’s just about done with the batch when his ears pick up the sound of shuffling again. He sighs and calls out a firm, “No.”

He doesn’t even have to look to know Len’s scowling in his general direction.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Len calls back sharply. He absolutely hates having to rest and it shows.

“Gimme a sec, I’ll-“

“ _Don’t you dare, Mick_. You’re not going to _the bathroom_ with me.”

Mick flips the pancake with a sigh because, okay, fair point.

“Don’t fall again!”

“For the love of- I won’t fall again!”

  * ●●●●



Mick had set the last plate to dry and sat at the table again. The couch is empty and Len is in the bathroom. He, again, refused any help Mick had offered and hobbled into the bathroom so fast it was actually a little impressive. If not worrying; he could have fallen five more times just on the way from the couch to the doorway.

At least they had avoided any further injuries because dealing with Len who has a sprained ankle is one thing, dealing with Len who has a sprained ankle _and_ a broken arm or something would be a nightmare. Well, _more of a nightmare_.

He obviously thought they were out of the woods too soon, as there are a yelp and a loud thudding noise just a moment later. He doesn’t move a muscle for a second, listening for any other noises before rushing in. He made that mistake once and got a shampoo bottle in the head and a concussion from slipping on the wet tiles and smacking his head on the sink. And it turned out that water was just too cold for Len.

Still-

He thumps his forehead on the table and asks, “What’s broken?”

It’s too quiet for Len to actually hear it, but he speaks after a beat anyway.

“ _Motherfucker!_ ”


End file.
